The present invention relates to a taut band meter movement assembly and more particularly to a meter movement assembly constructed of fewer and less expensive parts.
In the field of taut band instruments, it is a primary importance to construct an instrument which performs accurately but is inexpensive to build. A typical taut band instrument assembly comprises a moving coil, a magnetic core, a magnet ring, a frame or holding member for supporting the magnetic core and allowing movement of the moving coil about the magnetic core, a taut band or ligament wire serving as an axis of rotation of the moving coil, and spring members attached to the holding frame for supporting the frame on the ligament wire. In addition, various small supporting elements are required to carefully balance the moving coil in the assembly.
Presently, taut band meter movement assemblies are complex in structure and therefore expensive to build. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,852 to Mothes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,806 to Kaise. Both of the taut band devices disclosed in these patents comprise many parts and have a relatively complex assembly procedure. For example, both devices include a two piece holding or movement frame for supporting a magnetic core surrounded by a moving coil. Furthermore, the attachment of spring members to the movement frame requires additional washer and grommet elements.